


Three Hearts

by mythlover20



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, Multi, No kinky stuff, No smut in early chapters, One Night Stands, Other, Romance, Unrequited Love, Varric really needs to work out his issues over Bianca, no threesomes, not unless you count pre-modern era FTM and Female love scenes, they love each other leave them alone, which I don't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythlover20/pseuds/mythlover20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany is in love with Varric, but Krem is the one who makes her shy and nervous. The trip to Valammar goes south, leaving Bianca-the-dwarf behind in the outpost, and Dany with a bitter taste in her mouth and a desire to commit murder. What happens from there is anybody's guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mappeli](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mappeli).



> Like many others, I too have taken to writing the story behind my friend Mari's Inquisitor, Dany Trevelyan, and her relationships with the other members of the Inquisition - specifically Varric Tethras and Cremissius "Krem" Acclassi.
> 
> Mappeli has painted wonderful paintings of their relationships and we writers just can't resist the turmoil these three characters end up in. You should really check them out. They are beautiful!
> 
> This story will be told in very short chapters and will be updated as I can write them. 
> 
> Written and uploaded with my friend's permission.
> 
> Dany Trevelyan belongs to mappeli from deviantArt. Dragon Age and it's affiliated characters belong to Bioware.

## Chapter One 

## Shattered Heart

Dany had never seen Varric look so defeated.

Logically he would have been many times during his life – fleeing Kirkwall and Haven immediately came to mind – but Dany Trevelyan had never _seen_ it. Shoulders slumped, head down, the careless "go away" gesture and the obvious _pain_ in his voice tore at her heart. 

It was all _her_ fault. Bloody Bianca. Dany had been happier when that was just Varric's crossbow, but now _Bianca_ had a face, a history – a smile Varric had only given to her.

He would never give her that smile again. Not now; but, somehow, she couldn't bring herself to be happy about that. Not when Varric looked like that.

"Varric," Bianca begged.

"Don't worry about it," Varric replied. 

So nonchalant... but Dany saw his face. Andraste's ass, he looked like he might actually cry! Varric didn't cry! Varric was witty remarks hiding deep truths; he was a steady, loyal man who always had your back however much he pretended otherwise. And now Bianca had broken him.

Maker curse that bitch.

The Anchor sparked as her anger surged, sending tendrils of pain up Dany's arm. A slight twist of the hand - that's all it would take. Just a slight twist of the hand and the careless bitch who ruined Varric's life would be no more.

_No!_

Dany squeezed her hand into a tight fist. Her nails dug into her flesh, small pinpricks of pain to distract her before The Anchor before its power exploded in the confined space. _Varric will never forgive you._

Her eyes fixed on the dwarf, watching him as he disappeared around a corner. Bianca's eyes watched him too. Out of the corner of her eye Dany could see the grief, the loss, the pain, the guilt and the longing on the dwarf's face. 

_Good. I hope you know just what you've done._

Neither moved until Varric was well out of sight. Neither of them wanted to. Antagonism sparked between them the second they met and Dany wasn't going to let Bianca go until she gave the tart a piece of her mind. 

Bianca got in first. She didn't even look at Dany before she started speaking, and her eyes spat fire when she did. "Get Varric killed, and I'll feed you your own eyeballs, Inquisitor."

Dany's eyes widened. "You—"

Bianca had already left, trailing after Varric as if she still had the right. 

Dany gritted her teeth. _That no-good, pompous, slut! Who the hell—_

The Anchor crackled. Could Varric forgive her if she just—

"Fire burns within, screaming, begging for release. It hurts because he hurts, and it wants to hurt in return. Who does she think she is?"

Dany blinked, and snapped her hand back into a fist.

"Boss?" Bull asked, tentatively reaching out and grabbing her left wrist.

Dany shakes her head and pulls her arm free. "We're done. Let's get the fuck out of here."


End file.
